Promises
by Rachel the Fiend Hunter
Summary: Helena wonders why she and Hayate established a relationship despite all of their past discrepancies. A visit from then ninja himself sheds some light on the subject.


How it had come to be like this- she didn't know. It hadn't ever been in her intentions for something such as this to come to be, but fate loved to play with her life. Her eyes stared into the crackling fire, fingers tapping absentmindedly on the arm of her chair. Shutting her eyes for a moment as she began to think..think about _him_. The ninja who called himself the 'wind', and maybe he was. One moment he was with her, and gone the next. He didn't make promises of anything- because he either couldn't keep them, or perhaps because he didn't feel comfortable enough around her. Hayate was a very composed, professional man that was a mystery to her. It was hard to put a label on their 'relationship' because in order to have one, you'd need to see the other person more than once or twice in an undetermined amount of time.

Helena's thoughts were broken when she heard the small 'clink' of a cup and saucer beside her, a sheepish smile on Marie Rose's face as she bowed curtly, "Sorry, Lady Helena, I was just giving you a beverage." the blonde servant explained, hoping she hadn't bothered her mistress by performing the small gesture. Whenever Helena was in deep thought, such as this, she often loved a hot cup of coffee. There were two things that Marie Rose figured it could be troubling Helena; the first, being some form of business matter from DOATEC. The second, was that her 'mystery' guest hadn't turned up in quite some time, and it frustrated her slightly. Truth be told, Marie Rose knew of Hayate's periodic visits- though short and very sporadic, she made it her duty to know everything of her mistress. That is to say, she wasn't going to betray her like Christie had done previously- she had an unwavering loyalty to Helena for everything that she had done.

"Thank you, Marie Rose. Finish your remaining duties and that'll be all for today. You needn't bother with me for the rest of the day." Helena smiled, seeing the steaming beverage prepared just as she liked. Noting that her servant herself had been caught up in thought; that she had noticeably been startled by Helena's voice, it fueled her smile a little bit longer than it would have stayed. Sipping her coffee, she sighed of content, prepared just the way she enjoyed it. Marie Rose nodded and bowed to Helena before she left the room, shutting the door as silently as possible. It had been a small, welcome distraction from Hayate. However, once she slipped out, she could slip back in just as easily- cloudy thoughts of her at one point in time trying to kill Kasumi, denying the truce that the ninja had offered, all for selfish reasons that at the time seemed to be alright. But now, she couldn't conjure up a single reason as to why she did it. Perhaps, just to be a brat.

Her brows furrowed as Helena tried to think a little more in depth about it, but nothing came to mind.

"You seem troubled." Helena looked up to the one who spoke, he looked down at her equally curious.

"Because I am conflicted." Helena explained, standing and walking over to the man, it was so hard to remember that he was in actuality very tall. From the way he was hunched and shrunk himself down in fighting stance, one couldn't tell. Her blue eyes swept over him carefully, his attire was always something for her to take in- it either was entirely different or very much the same. Most of his robes were a variation of white, sometimes..he even wore some that were reminiscent of a blue tinged leather. It reminded her slightly of Hayabusa, though his was completely black and didn't have patches of white accents.

"And why is that?" Hayate asked, arms folded as he stared down at the french woman, she always seemed to be musing about something or other. Studying him carefully whenever he came to see her. Truth be told, he himself always 'returned' the gesture, staring at Helena and the room in general. Looking for any hint of a sign that perhaps another man had been in her room; not just _any _man, but a _threat _so to speak to himself. To his somewhat relief, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but his facial expressions and body language didn't imply he'd been nervous in the slightest.

"You conflict me." Helena said, looking up into his eyes, "In so many ways." she added, perhaps it was time for her to have a chat with the ninja.

"I am conflicting?" Hayate raised a brow, "And why do you think that?" Helena herself seemed to be in the same 'boat' when it came to be conflicting.

"The way you come and go from my bedroom in an instant. How close you are to me, yet so emotionally distant and far. And perhaps that's good, that we both keep our distance about this. At one point in time, we were enemies." Helena reminisced aloud, "But why is it, that you chose to indulge on this...whatever it is we should call it?" her curiosity had finally gotten the best of her. It was something that she wanted to know, but had gotten too afraid to ask.

Hayate paused, he himself didn't know how all of this had started. But, if he had to guess, then it would be..

* * *

"Who's there?" Helena demanded, looking around in the dark, flicking on the lamp in her study. "Come out before I lose my patience." the blonde warned, not at all afraid of taking on an intruder. If need be, there were many servants that would answer her call. Surprise etched out onto her face as she stared at the 'intruder', "Hayate?" she asked, "But why are you here? I did not call for you." Helena shook her head, trying to make sense of things. Perhaps she was just over exhausted and hallucinating the fact that Hayate was standing before her, however, that was no excuse to be impolite and informal toward him.

"I know." Hayate nodded, "I came of my own volition. To ask you of a few things." the ninja said, as he stepped forward, "I know that it is late- and I apologize if I scared you." he added, seeing the surprise on her face.

"I won't refuse your questions." Helena said, a little bit overeager, to be honest, after the incident between his clan and her, she felt like she owed it to him. Not to mention the fact that she activated the self-destruct, not knowing if any or all of the ninja had vacated the DOATEC building. It had been suicide, but it was clear that she wasn't meant to die back then. To reconstruct DOATEC in the eyes of those who saw it as a harbinger of evil. Though it wouldn't be easy, she would fix the wrongs that her father and Donovan had wrought to the world. "I was surprised, not afraid." Helena corrected Hayate with a small smile, "Please..sit, if you like.." she motioned to the many chairs about the room, taking hers at the desk.

Hayate continued to stand rather than sit, he didn't know how long he'd be staying, but standing was more comfortable. "What do you plan to do with DOATEC now?" he asked, "Are you willing to accept the truce, now?" that was one question he needed the answer to. No more clones running rampant trying to destroy his sister, or himself. They were dragging the Mugen Tenshin clan through the mud and he wouldn't stand for it. If Helena was going to allow that scientist to continue her experiments..then..his brows furrowed as he thought of it.

"DOATEC is going to become a legitimate company. There will be no more dirty, underhanded behavior such as what happened to your sister. Anyone who tries to defy this- or acts indifferent to myself, shall be dealt with immediately. My father built this business, and while I am not completely aware of if he knew about Donovan's experiments, I won't let him destroy his memory by further ruining the Douglas name." Helena paused for a moment, "I will accept to it. I was a blind fool not to do so, before."

Hayate nodded, acknowledging what she said, agreeing completely. "I will tell my village of this- and Ryu." he paused a moment.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Helena asked, trying to give him her full attention, but it was becoming increasingly difficult due to the time. It was very late, and she didn't want to drink coffee right now, it would disturb her sleeping schedule.

"There is." Hayate stared at her, seeing how tired she was, "Perhaps another time I will address it." he turned on his heels, preparing to leave.

"Nonsense." Helena stopped him, "You are very busy, I assume and you shouldn't push yourself to come and see me."

"Very well." Hayate turned back to look at her, he was about to say it outright- but he was stopped when he looked into her eyes. The brilliant blue held his gaze, and Helena waited very patiently for him to say whatever it was. To her shock, he didn't say a single word- in one blinding motion he'd stood in front of her and kissed her.

"Hayate?" Helena asked, "I must be sleeping." she shook her head, "I should have Marie Rose stop making such delicacies before I go to sleep." a small laugh came from her.

"You aren't sleeping." Hayate stared down at her, his voice and look everybit serious.

"I must be." Helena repeated, "Why would Hayate- the brother of Kasumi, whom I almost killed do such an affectionate act with myself?"

"I don't know." Hayate admitted it himself, he honestly didn't.

"What would you like from me, Hayate?" Helena asked, she didn't think either one of them would have time for a relationship, and it didn't seem feasible. They were from two very different worlds.

* * *

"Because that very night I came to visit you, I decided to act and see. Helena, you are a woman of strength, determination, wisdom and intelligence. People underestimated you, because at one point in time you were manipulated in the wrong. But once you saw yourself as being used, you immediately switched sides and kept good on the promises you forged." Hayate praised her, he never said anything he didn't mean. "I keep my distance because a long time ago that's what you asked of me."

"A long time ago I thought I was sleeping." Helena mused, "But thank you." she hugged him shutting her eyes for a moment, feeling his arms around her. "This is still strange, but an odd comfort."

"You say it's strange.." Hayate said, "But it feels natural."

He always knew just what to say, to pull her in. Perhaps he was just that crafty, but in the end it didn't matter. The way the night ended was always inevitable, he'd kiss her, or she'd kiss him, they'd end up in her bedroom and then he was gone. "I won't question how long it is that you're staying, because I don't want to ruin the night or my surprise when you're gone. So I'll enjoy this one until the dance ends." Helena smiled, though it was a little bit forced. Knowing the time you spent with someone was finite had that affect on you.

Hayate's hand swept through her hair, "I think you knew I was coming." the ninja commented. What she said about him having to go had touched him, knowing that he meant that much to her. This seemed to be like a 'business' arrangement for the longest time between the two of them, because they had never considered the fact that they could have a relationship.

"And what made you come to that assumption?" Helena asked amusedly.

"Because your hair is down." her ribbon that she usually wore was nowhere in sight. "Also, the fact that you are wearing something so...seductive." Hayate added, it had a high amount of 'sex appeal' and- perhaps he was fooling himself, but he didn't know of Helena 'seeing' anyone else like she was with him. Her father had quite the reputation to be sure, but she herself was a very different person from Fame Douglas. Perhaps her mother had been the catalyst for her being such a woman of high standard, before her untimely demise.

"I decided to let my hair down, the fact that you decided to come by was purely coincidental." Hayate listened to her, amusement on his face as well. "This outfit?" Helena glanced down at herself, "Today I felt the urge of spontaneity and tried out a different look. Perhaps letting my hair down doesn't go with this outfit, but I do enjoy both in a combination.

"Are you sure those are your only reasons?" he asked, from his visits she seemed to have a bit of a 'sixth sense' of when he was coming by. Perhaps she did have someone else coming along. His curiosity piqued; he resolved to ask her about it.

"Maybe." Helena shrugged, walking over to her bed, sitting on it cross-legged. Noticing a concerned look on his face, she resolved to wait and see if he'd open up about what was troubling him.

"Trying to surprise the ninja." Hayate mused, it was a very humorous statement in itself. He walked over to the woman, sitting beside her, "Would it really 'ruin your night' knowing I have to go?" he asked one more time, perhaps just because he wanted to hear it again.

"Yes." Helena shut her eyes for a moment, "If you're trying to abandon me already, I won't let you go." the french woman warned. Was this all that was on his mind? If so- she found it very...for lack of a better word, _precious. _

"Oh, no? There aren't any other suitors you'd rather spend time with?" Hayate asked, wearing a more 'serious' facial expression, the guarded one he had grown accustomed to wearing in front of most anyone. The powerful and rich Helena Douglas- the latest head of DOATEC would certainly not have a shortage of men lining up to be with her. Hayate wanted to know, and it would slowly eat away at him not knowing if she had been seeing someone else at the same time that they were..'whatever this was' as she had called it.

"I am not my father, I can stay faithful to one person. No matter if I scarce see them." Helena pursed her lips ever so slightly, folding her arms as she stared at him.

"Point taken." Hayate nodded, "I didn't mean to accuse you."

"Is there anyone else that _you _are seeing?" Helena asked, "Hayate, you know I'd answer anything you ask of me. If you want to ask..then ask. You may be a ninja, but you aren't always sneaky."

"There's no one else." Hayate shook his head, "You are right. I owe it to you to be upfront about certain things."

"Good." Helena smiled, placing her hand on the side of his face, she wasn't going to let anymore time be wasted between the two of them. She brought her lips to his, her fingers intertwined with his, the ninja had been more than ready for what was to come. Helena did her best to savor every moment afterward. The moment her head touched the pillow, that he lay beside her, she knew that he'd be gone when she slept. It had been a long day, and as tired and worn as she was, she did her best to fight sleep. Feeble though it may have been, she felt her hand interlock with his once more, before she finally fell asleep.

In the morning, she was surprised- not at the fact that he had gone, but a note had been left in his place. _Helena _intricately written on it, deciding it best to wait, she followed through her morning routine, breakfast, shower, dressed, checking for any type of business DOATEC required on her behalf, and, finally, in a moment to spare she was finally able to read the letter. It brought an instant smile to her face, "I thought you didn't make promises.." she mused, studying the letter over once more, wondering if he would be able to keep it. No..if _they _could keep it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

-Rachel


End file.
